Destiny of Two Worlds
by lysia1982
Summary: Kagome always thought that her life couldn't get anymore complicated then it already was. Well that's all about to change because everything she once knew is tested and her past revealed.LOTRIY crossover.Updated 41606.
1. chapter1

Hi there! This is my first Fan Fic so please review , the more reviews the better it gets! Now for the disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha!

**This chapter was re-written on 12/14/05.**

This is a story about a young girl who was destined for great things that even she did not know about, that is until she was fifteen and fell down a old well in her family shrine and started a quest that was to be her destiny. Finding the shards for the Shikon No Tama that she shattered while fighting a demon. Her name is Kagome Higaurashi, she met several people while in the feudal era of Japan that the well sent her to. There she met the half dog demon Inuyasha that was also destined to help her on her quest of the Shikon No Tama. They met many obstacles and enemies on their way but one enemy stood out from the rest. His name was Naraku an evil half demon that devised many evil schemes to over throw the guardians of the Shikon No Tama (or the sacred jewel) to try and gain ultimate power over everyone. What Kagome doesn't know is that she has another destiny to fulfill and that everything she knows to be true in her life is about to change, so this is where I will leave it to be explained in the story.

This is where the story will continue, the scene takes place after a battle with one of Naraku's demon puppets and lackeys. Inuyasha has destroyed the demons, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are all searching for more shards .The Shikon Jewel is almost complete all that it lacks is three more shards. The two shards that are in the wolf demon Kouga's legs, and the shard embedded in Kohaku's back (Sango's younger brother).

" ----" indicates speaking

_this indicates thoughts a person is thinking_

--------------- indicates scene change

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha? Do you think that I could go home for a bit I haven't seen my Mom, Souta, or Ji chan in over a month! and we have almost completed the jewel?"

_please let him say that I can go home I really don't want to fight him on this and sit him he really hates it when I do that!_

"Keh whatever, I don't think that you should the quicker we finish the jewel the quicker I can have my wish on it! So no, you can't go home!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with his head turned away from Kagome. Kagome looks at Inuyasha her hands in fists at her sides. Then strides over to him and gets right in his face.

"Inuyasha you can't stop me I am going home and if you try to stop me I'll say the "S I T " word so let me go home"

Kagome yelled at him will her fist are shaking in rage._ 'Oh I can't believe the nerve of that uurrgghh! he is such a jerk"_

"Keh whatever wench you think I could care less if you go home when you are just a copy when I can have the real thing"

Inuyasha then looked up at Kagome wincing for what he knew would be coming. _uh oh I shouldn't of said that I'm in for it for sure now!_

"Inuyasha how can you say that ? Is that all I am to you is a shard detector? If that's how you feel then go find Kikyo and have her finish the jewel for all that I care, because I am going home and you will not stop me"

Kagome yelled while trying to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes. _ uurrgghh! Kikyo this, Kikyo that, oh Kami why doesn't he just have her find the stupid shards, I mean yeah I accidentally broke the jewel but I have put my life on hold so that I can fix it and the least he could do is let me go home every now and then! But no he has to be an egotistical, ass! Well I'll show him!' _Kagome turned around grabbed her things and started to head in the direction of the well.

" Feh get back here wench, or you'll regret saying that" Inuyasha fumed while trying to grab her arm to stop her from leaving. _ where does she think she is going!_

" Sit boy!" Oh! and Inuyasha why don't you just "sit" down because I think that you need to "sit" before I try to "sit" you even harder for being the cold heartless "sitting" half demon that you are!" Kagome smirked. _there that will keep him busy for awhile at least enough for me to get to the well and back home before the spell wears off! Kami why do I have to care for him I wish that I had never fallen in love with someone who doesn't return it! From here on I will no longer care for him in that way it only hurts to much!'_

"mmphmmm fmmn bemh wench when this wears off you'll be sorry for that!" Inuyasha yelled face first in the dirt while sitting in a crater ten feet deep _man I must of pushed her to far that time man my back hurts, she'll pay for that when I get my claws on her!_

_Okay almost to the well maybe I was to hard on Inuyasha back there? No he deserved that he can't say such things like that and expect to get away with them! I can't wait to see Mom and Souta and Ji chan it's been too long since I've been home and they have probably been worried sick if I am alright ! "_'well I guess I can spend a bit more time at home as long as Inuyasha doesn't come to drag me back" Kagome sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kana show me where that fool Inuyasha and his Miko are at and what they are doing in your mirror"

A man is seen sitting on a pedestal like dias in the middle of the room .He has menacing red eyes and long wavy black hair with a evil grin on his face. A small white haired girl is seen kneeling before the man with a mirror in her hands pointing towards the man.

" Yes master Naraku"

The mirror shows Inuyasha sitting in his tree brooding over the fight he just had with Kagome looking towards the Bone Eaters Well. The next image is of Kagome walking towards the well then stopping just in front of the well looking around to make sure that no one is watching, then she jumps into the well and goes home.

"humm I wonder what that Miko is doing at that well and what does it have to do with her? Kagura I want you to investigate that well and see if it leads to an underground village or a portal to a different place. Then report back to me as soon as you know where it leads."

Naraku looked towards the sliding door as it slide open to show a woman holding a fan . Her head bowed in submission.

"Yes master Naraku"

Kagura then slide the door shut and left . _I wonder what he is up too and what he plans to do to that Miko, oh well at least I don't have to sit here put up listening to his incoherent plans of defeating that Inuyasha and his plans with the Shikon jewel, soon enough I will get even with you Naraku if it's the last thing I do!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome is at the well contemplating on how long she should stay at home and if she should come back to the feudal era or not. Then she gets a determined look on her face checks the surroundings around the well to make sure that no enemies are watching and jumps into the well and sees the familiar blue light that transports her back to her time.

_Well that was close I hope that Inuyasha doesn't try to come and get me for at least a few days I need a break and miss my family. Maybe I can enjoy this time being home and decide what to do after the Shikon jewel is completed."_'Yeah right like I can relax when I know that the jewel is almost complete and I may never get to see my friends again! What happens if I get stuck in the feudal era once the jewel is complete? Or if once I get home can I go back to see my friends? Oi! why do things have to be so complicated" Kagome rubbed her hand down her face with a tired sigh._ I can't believe that it has almost been three years since I fell down that well and first met Inuyasha things have changed so much since then in my life, I wouldn't know how to live a normal life after all this is over. I hardly ever talk to my friends here and I never date so my life would be considered dull compared to fighting demons everyday and ignoring hentai monks._

Kagome climbs up the ladder in the well and sees the familiar shed that the well is in and sighs. Then she opens the door and walks towards the house which passes the God Tree on the way. Once at the tree Kagome stops and looks at the familiar tree then quickly resumes her walk towards the house.

"Mom, Souta, Ji chan I'm home" Kagome yelled while taking her shoes off and dropping her yellow bag on the floor..

---- Silence , no answer----

"Mom? are you there? Where is everyone?" Kagome yelled while looking through the house trying to find her family. _ I wonder where they are? Maybe they left a note on the fridge for me. Ah hah there's a note! ;_

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry we are not home we had to go to your aunt's house she fell ill and could not take care of the kids. Don't worry we should be home this afternoon, if you are still here when we get home. Make yourself something to eat and rest._

_Love,_

_Mom, Souta, and Ji chan_

_well that explains it guess I should take a nice hot bath and eat something. Maybe rent a movie too?"_ Well since I'm home alone let's see if I can find a movie to watch and relax maybe order some take out or get it delivered? hmm I'll get it delivered….. Okay now that that's decided time for a nice long bath." Kagome said out loud to herself in the empty house. She heads upstairs to her room grabs some clothes and starts her bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kagura is scouting the area of the Bone Eaters Well trying to find a clue to where the Miko could have gone or if there is a portal that it leads to. Kagura is hiding in the forest on the outskirts of the well to keep her scent hidden from Inuyasha.

Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku walk up towards the well and are discussing what to do about Inuyasha and Kagome's fight.

"I don't know why that hanyou has to treat Kagome so bad he could at least be nice to her for all that she does here, I mean she gave up a lot in order to come here and help us find the shards of the jewel .She was falling behind in her school work before she finished school, she hasn't talked to her friends at home in months, and hasn't seen her family in over a month!" Sango fumed while clenching her hands into fists.

"My Lady Sango maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with the fact that he likes Kagome more then he would like to, then there is the whole Kikyo problem where he feels that he has to keep his word to her because she died and he didn't. It's all very complicated and we need to help comfort Kagome as best as we can during these times." Miroku walked up to Sango placing his hand on her shoulder trying to calm the fuming demon slayer down.

" I wish that I could go with Kagome when she goes home it's not fair that only her and Inuyasha can go through the well to her time!" Shippo wailed before hoping onto the monks shoulder.

"Actually Shippo Lady Kagome and I were discussing that and we decided that maybe if you had a shard that anyone could pass through the well and go to her time. But that is an untested theory and we wouldn't know until we tried it to see if it works." Miroku turned his head giving Shippo a pointed look.

"Miroku don't encourage him he can't go through the well at least I don't think he can, did you know that Kagome told me that her and Inuyasha are able to pass through the well without the shards now , she thinks it's because the well recognizes them and allows them to pass." Sango replied eyeing the hand still lingering on her shoulder. Her eye twitching .

"I still have that shard that Kagome gave to me that time we got into a fight with a demon and she was trying to get it to follow me to divert it' s attention so that she could fire an arrow at it. Maybe I could try. What do you think huh?" Shippo said bouncing in excitement on Miroku's shoulder. " Besides I really miss her and she looked really sad after that fight with Inuyasha and I always know how to cheer her up can I please go? Please, please, please? Can I go Sango and Miroku"'

" I don't know Shippo" Sango eyed the young fox.

"I think that it would be good for Lady Kagome to have Shippo there after all she treats him as if she is his mother and it could do her some good!" Miroku picked Shippo up off his shoulder to look him in the eye. Before looking at Sango waiting for her reply.

" All right Shippo you can go but only if you promise to be good and keep out of trouble Kagome has enough problems to deal with and we don't need to add to her list." Sango sighed before ruffling Shippo's hair much to his annoyance.

"Oh! thank you thank you thank you! I promise to be good and to keep momma Kagome happy! " Shippo then jumped out of Miroku's hold before running to the well. "Wish me luck that this works."

Shippo leaps on the rim of the well takes out the shard and jumps in. The first thing that he sees is a blue light then he is gone to the other side of the well in Kagome's time.

Kagura still hiding nearby was listening to the conversation of the trio before seeing the fox kit disappear in the well. She decides to leave now that she had the information that she came for, she could relay it to Naraku and wait to see what he will do. Miroku and Sango head back towards the village to talk with Lady Kaede about Shippo and the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kagome's time Kagome has just finished her bath and called in her order for pizza to be delivered and is looking through her movie collection to find a movie to watch and keep herself busy. Shippo has just arrived at the bottom of the well at Kagome's time and is trying to figure out if it worked. He looks up and sees the roof of the shed over the well and decides that it has and starts towards the house. Kagome was searching through the videos when she felt a demon presence close by not a large demon but a demon none the less she gets up and goes outside to investigate.

_what is that, a demon here in Tokyo how can that be? I better go take a look "_ Well it feels like a small demon not a large one so that is good, but it still is puzzling to me that I feel it since there aren't suppose to be demons here in my time. Unless one followed me through the well ? Oh no I hope that is not the case I better check there first." Kagome quickly ran outside.

Kagome heads towards the shed where the well is. Shippo is just opening the door of the shed and making his way out towards the house when he sees Kagome and races towards her and jumps on her. Kagome is startled and shrieks.

"Kagome momma I found you I knew it would work Oh I'm so happy to see you I missed you so much!" Shippo cried in excitment.

" Huh, Sh-Shippo is that you? How did you get here? Are you here alone?" Kagome asked while looking around.

" Yeah Miroku told me about how you thought that maybe someone with a shard would be able to use the well to get to your time and I so wanted to see you and cheer you up. You looked so sad when you left that I thought that you needed a hug." Shippo looked down in guilt. "Are you mad because --sniff sniff - I came here?"

" now Shippo why would I be mad at you for coming to see me I am so happy to see you so there is no need to cry. I can show you my house and the things that we talked about all the time during our travels, I'm all alone tonight until my family gets back from my aunt's house so you can keep me company until we go back to your time all right Shippo?" Kagome replied while picking up the fox kit she thought of as a son.

"Wow that would be great! Thank you so much for letting me stay Kagome you're the best!" Shippo hugged her and cuddled into Kagome's arms.

"Well I was about to find a movie and watch it would you like to help me pick one out Shippo?" Kagome asked while heading back into the house.

"Sure thing but what's a movie?" Shippo looked up at her his face scrunched up in confusion.

" You'll see don't worry you'll like it so how about we watch this one it's about a ring that is evil and needs to be destroyed a group of people set out to destroy it but the evil lord that made the ring is trying to get it back. It's really good I've seen it once but it stood out against the others because it reminded me of our journeys. So what do you think Shippo you wanna watch this one?" Kagome looked down at her companion waiting for him to answer.

"That really does sound kind of like what we are going through doesn't it Kagome? Well why not as long as it's not too scary for me. I'll watch what ever you want to."

So Kagome and Shippo sat down and started the movie which is The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy and wait for their pizza to come. Oblivious to all else that was happening or caring if any one was to watch them sitting there. Shippo in Kagome's lap curled up close while Kagome hugs Shippo with her head resting on the top of his like mother and child. They are so engrossed in the movie that neither noticed the figure watching them in the shadows of the window next to the room .The door bell rings and Kagome goes to see who it is. The pizza arrived so Kagome pays the delivery guy and sits down and gives Shippo the pizza and they continue to watch and eat waiting for Kagome's family to arrive home. The figure at the window is watching and waiting for the right time to spring his attack. The movie is finished after several long hours and Kagome is about to get up and call her mom at her Aunt's house when she hears a scream and then a evil chuckle, a chuckle that she knows all to well and wishes to never hear again. Kagome springs up and grabs her bow and arrows then runs outside the sight she sees is overwhelming and she nearly faints._ Oh Kami please let this be a dream! Mom, Souta, Ji chan please be alright, no no they can't be dead!._

The sight Kagome sees is her brother and grandfather crumpled to the ground stabbed in the back with blood pooled around their bodies. Kagome's mother is being held by Naraku until he slits her throat and she falls life less to the ground at Kagome's feet.

"Ku Ku Ku …..ahh I see that you finally decided to come out and play Miko, though I can't say the same for your family. They didn't struggle much before they died, well all but of coarse I believe was your mother, now she I had pleasure of killing for she fought long before she died. Ku Ku Ku" Naraku smirks at Kagome. Watching the anger and hate flow into her face mixing with the tears.

"Naraku you will pay for this, if it is the last thing that I do . You can not come to my home and kill my family and think that you will get away un harmed I will kill you and make sure that you never harm another person as long as I live.." Kagome pulled an arrow out and fit it into her bow pulling back with practiced ease. _ Mom, Souta, Ji chan no you can't be dead I will get you revenge on Naraku if it is the last thing I do, now I only have one choice and that is to live in the feudal era and destroy him please give me the strength to destroy him and watch over me. I love you and am sorry for not being strong enough to save you._

" Thank you for showing me how to come to your time so that I can rule over it with out any opposition from your people. It appears that they have never seen a demon before and are weak so once I kill you and take back the Shikon Jewel I can rule them all and kill your friends as well." Naraku taunted the young miko with glee.

" You won't get passed me or live long enough to complete your plans Naraku. You will die now" Kagome looked Naraku straight in the eye showing no fear.

With that Kagome let loose her arrow and pierced Naraku where his heart would have been. Naraku was destroyed but it was but a puppet and the real Naraku still living. Kagome then walked over to where her family lay dead under the God Tree crying silently to herself. She collapses by her mother holding onto her like she was a lifeline and sobs. Kagome didn't know how long she sat there or when Shippo sat beside her and started to stroke her hand and cry with her. Only until she saw the sun come up and that Inuyasha was sitting in the tree above where she was sitting did she realize that everything that she once knew was gone and over. Then she started to cry again with heart wrenching sobs that would fill your soul with sorrow. Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and slowly walked to her and enveloped her in a hug and held her till she cried herself to sleep.

"Shippo what happened here? How did Kagome's family die?" Inuyasha looked down at the young fox.

" It was sniff- sniff Na Na Naraku sniff- sniff he must have found out about the well and followed me here and he he ki ki killed her family while we were inside waiting for them to return from Kagome's Aunt's house. I woke up and f f found Ka Kagome here crying beside them with her bow in hand and starring into nothing." Shippo cried before looking up at Inuyasha. " Is she going to be okay Inuyasha?"

" I don't know Shippo I don't know it is hard to lose your family especially the way she just did. I should not have allowed her to come home then this wouldn't have happened. I failed her by not watching that well." Inuyasha sighed before he looked at the miko in his arms. Sorrow etched on his face. _I can't believe I fell for it again I went to see Kikyo last night and stayed longer then I planned on, damn that Naraku he must have planned this he knew I would be gone and took the time to come and attack Kagome. I'm so sorry Kagome you didn't deserve this not this._

" Come on Shippo let's go before she wakes so that I can come back and get them buried and make sure that no one else will ever be able to travel back and hurt anyone else as long as I live." Inuyasha turned around so that Shippo wouldn't see the tears in his eyes at his failure.

So Inuyasha and Shippo head back to their time Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Shippo. They jump into the well with heavy hearts and leave Kagome's time with the hopes that everything will get better for their friend. They come out of the well in their time and slowly make their way to the village where they hope that Lady Kaede can help comfort Kagome when she wakes. They tell Sango and Miroku who they met on the way back to the village. What had happened and Sango cried for her friend knowing exactly how she felt for she went through the same thing not to long ago for Naraku too killed her family. At Kaede's hut they tell her all that happened and waited for Kagome to wake from her sleep waiting to see how she would take in everything that had happened. They didn't have to wait long for she woke up within the hour she had been in the hut. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes , she took in the surroundings of the familiar old hut and remembered what had happened to her family.

"They're gone , they're all dead, it can't be… no I won't believe it! Naraku he will pay!" Kagome cried softly to herself.

"Lady Kagome are you okay did you say something?" Miroku asked while looking towards his companion.

"Ah Kagome how are ye child? please do not forget ye friends are here for ye." Kaede gave Kagome a gentle hug that reminded her of her grandfather. Causing her to cry more into the older women's shoulder.

"I -I- I can't believe that they are gone and I did nothing to try and save them, I didn't even know until it was too late! I failed them I couldn't protect them and now they are gone, I was to weak!" Kagome cried before she calmed down with a resolved look across her face. " but I will be weak no more."

"Ye were not weak child you did not know that Naraku had traveled to your time and could not have prevented it. I believe it was only a matter of time before he found out about the well and tried to use it. I only hoped that he would not have found it out till ye were ready to defend ye home child do not blame yourself for you did not know." Kaede tried to once again calm the girl.

"I will not be caught unprepared again for the next time I will be ready and I will defeat him before he can harm any one else that I care for again! No I will train and become stronger and defeat him if it is the last thing that I do." Kagome then stood up and was about to leave the hut.

" I will train you all that I know child but the defense of weapon ye will have to learn from some one more skilled then I, but do not give up hope child for we shall be there to guide ye all the way!" Kaede walked towards the young miko and laid her hand on her shoulder o stop her from leaving the hut.

"I believe that Lady Kaede is right Kagome, we shall be here to help you through these times and shall be there till the end what ever that may be." Miroku stood and joined Kaede.

"Kagome I am sorry for your loss I know all to well what you are going through but do not live only for revenge for it shall bring you nothing but pain. Let me train you in the ways of the demon slayers so that you can be better prepared to defend yourself if you shall ever need it. For I too wish to help you through this time and to give comfort were it is needed for I have always thought of you to be the sister I never had." Sango walked over to her friend with tears in her eyes before hugging her.

" Thanks you guys you don't know how much this means to me. I shall never forget it ,you are the best friends a person can ever ask for. I don't know what I would do if anything should ever happen to you." Kagome hugged all her friends and sat back down to discuss her training with them.

So Kagome slowly learned to deal with the loss of her family and trained hard everyday. She relied on her friends for support during the hard times and trusted their guidance when they gave it. Months passed by and they did not see nor hear of Naraku . Inuyasha, Kagome and the others grew restless and uneasy for it was never a good thing when Naraku did not attack he was up to something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months after the death of Kagome's family have passed and no sign of Naraku had been seen. Kagome's 18th Birthday was this very day. Her life was about to change for everything she knew would be once again put to the test. It was to be on this day that Naraku planned his attack on the group and the day that Kagome would learn of her true destiny. For Kagome the fates had things planned for her that were far greater then she could ever imagine. The villagers started their day in their normal routine as did the group of shard hunters .The group would train, then eat, then train some more, and then spend the rest of the day gathering as much information as they could on the where about of Naraku.

"Kagome isn't today your birthday? You'll be 18 correct? Why don't we have a picnic after training to celebrate huh." Sango asked while stretching beside her friend.

"Yeah that would be nice I completely forgot about my birthday being today I have been so wrapped up in training that I guess I forgot! A picnic would be great what do you think Inuyasha could we have a picnic today ?" Kagome asked looking towards her silver haired friend.

"Feh I don't care suit yourself just don't expect me to be there!" Inuyasha then jumped into his tree._ what's so big about a stupid birthday any way huh! humans and their stupid ways I never understand them._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ku Ku Ku the plan is complete today I will crush that sorry excuse for a half demon and his silly Miko and then I will have completed the Shikon and nothing will stop me." Naraku laughed.

"Kana, Kagura get the others ready for we shall attack today with no mercy we will leave none alive."_ they won't know what hit them till its to late ku ku ku_

"Yes master Naraku" Kana and Kagura walked off to gather their armies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the field after training Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Inuyasha are eating their meal and talking when Kagome stands up and looks around. Inuyasha gets up as well and gets into his fighting stance the others follow his lead.

" Inuyasha I can feel a lot of jewel shards and they are coming at us fast !" Kagome stands as well grabbing her weapons and looking at all her friends.

" It's Naraku! this is the day that we have been waiting and training for . Be ready for this shall be a hard fight." Miroku held his staff in a diffensive position ready.

" Keh let him come the sooner we get this over with the better." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Kilala be ready to fly and Shippo stick with Kilala she can protect you, if anything should happen to us it's up to you to warn the village of a attack." Sango ordered before standing between Kagome and Miroku.

"Uh yeah okay just be careful you guys okay!" Shippo hide behind the now transformed Kilala.

Soon the group sees a massive army of demons heading their way being lead by Kana, Kagura, Kohaku, and Naraku.

"Kohaku come forward and remove your shard for me." Naraku ordered the boy with lifeless eyes.

"Yes master Naraku." Kohaku walks over to stand in front of his master. Kohaku looks at the group before him and sees the kind women who seems familiar .Giving her a look of remorse before he removes his shard and falls lifeless to the ground. Naraku then picks up the shard and adds it to the rest of his collection and laughs.

"No Kohaku! You will pay for that Naraku" Sango cries before she lunges forward only to be held back by her friends.

"Ah I see that you formed me a welcome party how nice of you to think of me , enough chit chat hand over the shards and your deaths shall be quick and painless." Naraku looked right at Kagome as he said this ,taunting her.

" Never you spineless bastard you will pay for all that you have done. You will kill no more innocent people after today I will see to that." Kagome gritted her teeth together.

Kagome draws an arrow and fixes her bow prepares a shot and let's it fly. The arrow hits it' s mark Naraku's arm is purified off. Then she shoots again this time it nearly hits his heart but Naraku quickly jumps aside and dodges the attack. Naraku then comes towards Kagome his miasma flying with great speed intent on hitting Kagome.

" Ku Ku Ku my little Miko I wonder if you will last as long as your friend Kouga when I took his shards form his legs and killed him slowly or as your dear mother did the day that I slit her throat. Or maybe you will crumple like your brother or grandfather either way you will die." Naraku taunts in hopes to let her anger blind her.

" Remember those words Naraku for they may well be your last, I will revenge the deaths of my family and friends , but first things first let's make sure that no one can interrupt our fight then I'll take your shards back and purify you till the next world!" Kagome then walks away from her friends. Ignoring their cries of protest so she can get enough ground between her friends and Naraku.

Kagome crates a barrier around the area that her and Naraku are in so that no one can try to interfere with their fight . Then she draws her Katana (that Totosai made for her that she could draw her Miko powers into ) she charges towards Naraku searching for the shards with her powers. _ah hah there they are right near his heart now all that I have to do is play all weak and stupid then make my move._ Kagome fakes to the left then the right barely missing Naraku's tentacles as they hiss through the air. She powers up her sword and moves near Naraku's chest he tries to capture her but misses. At the last moment Kagome thrusts her sword into Naraku's chest and purifies the jewel shards, she removes them and jumps away. Quickly she pulls the remaining shards out of her pocket and fuses the jewel together. Then all that is seen is a bright flash of white light, which takes out the rest of the demons under Naraku's control. Kagome is enveloped in a white light and taken inside the Shikon No Tama .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome my dear it is good to see you again well and alive. I feared that you would not survive all that has happened. You have defeated Naraku and completed the jewel once more but that is not the reason that I have brought you here. Your fate and destiny are not just for this world you must return back to the world you came from for you are needed to defend your people from a great evil. An evil greater then Naraku himself."

" Who are you and what do you mean go back to my world to defend my people?" Kagome looked at the women in front of her in wonder and confusion.

"I am Midoriko the maker of the Shikon Jewel and protector of the innocent. I will explain all that I can to you ,the rest I will return with your memories from when you were a child."

" Midoriko oh, my memories what memories? Sorry please continue." Kagome bows before the elder priestess waiting for her to continue.

" As I said you are not of this world you were brought to this world by me to protect you from a great evil that had risen in your world , the world of Adar or Middle Earth as it is known. You were the child of Manwe and Varda the Lord and Queen of the Valar. In your world you were part of a great prophecy to defeat a great evil when the time came you would unite the people and bring peace to the world. Melkor learned of your birth and the prophecy and made plans to kill you so that you would not be able to stop his evil plans. Your parents feared for your life and contacted me to take you to my world and erase your memories till the time came for you to return. I did not realize that your prophecy would also become true to my world as well. Until you went down the well and shattered the Shikon No Tama which I had placed in you to protect until you returned to your world. You are not a human Kagome you are an Elf and I will remove the binding spell that I have placed on you so that you can see that all is true that I speak of. I will give you one hour to say your goodbyes to your friends and then transport you back to your home."

" Wow that is a lot to take in , but what about my life her, my friends? Well I guess lets get my memories back then remove the spell and see what happens." Kagome sighed.

Midoriko then chants the spell to remove the binding spell and then returns Kagome's memories plus new memories of languages , fighting skills, the elven ways, and locations of all of Middle Earth. She then brings Kagome over to a mirror and shows her the change to her features that make her an elf.

" I remember now my given name is Silimarian and my child hood. I wonder what do I look like now that I am older ? " Kagome pondered out loud.

"See for yourself child open your eyes."

" My hair is longer with a blue tint to it in a certain light. And are those silver streaks I don't remember that before, my eyes were once brown are now crystal blue, my ears are pointed too! I really am an elf just like off of Lord of the Rings. but wait a minute did you say Middle Earth the same Middle Earth talked about in the movie and books?" Kagome turned with wide eyes to look at the priestess.

"Yes my dear it is one and the same. You must use this knowledge of the future in your world wisely and not let others know unless possible, for the events in those books and movies have yet to take place in your world that is the reason for your need to return. To aide the people in fighting this evil! Our time is running short and I fear we must leave soon so I will return to you within the hour to transport you home."

" Midoriko I have but one last question may I bring along Shippo I planned on becoming his adoptive mother after I defeated Naraku and he would have no one to care for him with out me? I will use the wish of the Shikon Jewel to free your soul and end all danger of it trying to be used for evil for good.".

" I would say no to letting Shippo come but you would not take no for an answer would you ? You must care for him and see to it that he keeps his knowledge of the future secret as well! Go now say your goodbyes and be ready." With that Midoriko sent Kagome back to say her goodbyes before she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another flash of bright light is seen and then Kagome reappears. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala come up to Kagome and are startled by what they see.

" Umm hi guys guess your wondering what happened and why I look like this huh?" Kagome smiles sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Kagome is that you! You're a demon now? How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked while walked around Kagome sniffing her and taking in her changes.

" Actually I am an elf, not a demon I have no claws see! " Kagome showed her friends her pointed ears and clawless hands. "and I have some news that will be a bit hard to take in so why don't we all sit down!" Kagome then sat down with her friends in a circle around her.

So the gang sit down after Kagome showed Inuyasha for the second time that she indeed had no claws and she told them of her past and the prophecy she must fulfill .

"I still can't believe it my self and I don't have much time to take it all in but there is something I must do before we say anything more."

Kagome then took out the completed Shikon and told her plans to the group about her wish she was about to make .

"I wish for all those who were killed by Naraku to be brought back to life, for Inuyasha to become a full demon with his human soul (So that he will be able to control his demon self),for there to be peace between all races of the world, and for Midoriko's soul be returned to her." Kagome held the jewel until it disappeared . Before looking towards her friends with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome why did you wish for me to become a full demon? " Inuyasha walked up to Kagome looking her straight in the eyes.

"That is not the only wish that you will be thank full for. I have returned Kikyo to life with her soul so that you both may continue where you left off before Naraku, I want you to be happy and feel loved for I can not be here to show you how to trust the rest of the way . Just remember that I love you Inuyasha and never forget all that I have shown you." Kagome then hugged Inuyasha before walking to Sango.

"Kagome my family will they be back as well even Kohaku ?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes .

"Yes Sango they shall all be returned to life so that you can once again have a family and maybe start a family of your own? Trust in your heart dear sister for it shall never fail you. I shall miss you most of all when I am gone." Kagome hugged her adopted sister .

" I shall miss you as well sister I wish that you were staying but I know that you cannot just know that I love you ." Sango looked into her eyes searching them and then hugged her one last time.

"And I you sister" Kagome returned the hug then pulled back wiping her tear stained face before walking over to Miroku.

' Lady Kagome there is nothing that you could give me for knowing you theses past three years has shown me strength, courage, and how to love. Thank you for showing me these things you will be greatly missed!' Miroku said.

"Miroku there is but one thing that I can give and that is advise .Do not let your hands do the talking for you , Sango loves you and you her. Follow your heart and have the strength to ask her what must be asked. I shall miss you as well my dear friend." Kagome hugged the monk watch full for any wandering hands. Before she pulled back and walked towards her soon to be son.

"Shippo I have something to ask you that I have wanted to ask since we first met, can I be you adoptive mother? I am only able to bring you with me if you are my son and I could not bear to part with you for it would break my heart. Would you come with me and help me on my quest ? " Kagome kneeled down in front of the young kit . with her hands on his shoulders.

" I -I- can come with you and I can be your son? Yes momma yes I would love that very much thank you thank you." Shippo then jumped into the arms of his new mother crying with joy. Before he turned and looked at his friends. "I will miss Sango, Miroku, Kilala , and Inuyasha they have all been like a family to me and I love them." Shippo sniffed before running to Sango and Miroku to give them a hug. He then scratched Kilala behind the ears and even hugged Inuyasha.

There is a bright flash and Midoriko appears , Kagome and Shippo walk towards their friends and give one final hug .Then they turn around and Midoriko chants a spell to open the portal to Middle Earth and soon they disappear , never again will they look at the lush fields and trees of their world they once knew . So Kagome and Shippo start their journey to fulfill their quest to defeat another once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Shippo, and Midoriko appear in a field in between a forest somewhere near the borders of Lothlorein .Kagome looks around in awe never before has she seen such beautiful trees or lands as she is looking at.

" It is beautiful, this world holds so much beauty yet I can feel a sadness . It feels like it comes from the trees , they are crying but why would they be sad? Could it be that they feel the evil that has spread in this world?" Kagome looked around in sadness.

" Momma you can feel and talk to the trees? How is that possible I have never heard of trees talking before."

" Yes Kagome can hear the trees and it is not at all uncommon for elves to hear their calls. Kagome hears them louder then most for her parents were those who helped create them, she is far more powerful then most elves . You must be careful and not reveal your true heritage , for there are those who would seek to destroy you if it was learned that you have returned. Now I must get you on your way I will call a steed to carry you to Lothlorein where you will speak to the Lady of the Woods."

So Midoriko whistles loud and clear , and soon a neigh is heard . At the edge of the forest a great stallion appears he is silver gray in color and has a flaxen mane and tail.

"This is Swift Foot , he is one of the meares, the son of the great Shadow Fax the Lord of all horses. He will see that you reach your destination safe and quickly. Here I must leave you , be careful my child and never lose faith or hope. All of Middle Earth is depending on you to show them the way. I have great faith in you that you will not let any one down for I have witnessed your inner strength and it is stronger then you would think. Good luck and safe journeys. Fare the well young Shippo and Lady Kagome." Midoriko then hugged both companion before turning to bow.

So with that Midoriko disappeared back to her world and Kagome and Shippo were left standing there to contemplate what they have learned.

"Well Shippo I guess it is time to follow my destiny once again , what do you say we get this over with huh! You know Midoriko told me of a spell that I could use to age you to the age you would be here in Middle earth if you would like me to I could make you older and more able to defend your self and others. For time here passes faster then that of the world we came from, you would be a teenager here where in Earth you were only about 8, as for me I am actually a lot older then what my age in Earth was I am actually several thousands of years old." Kagome looked at her son with a look of love.

"Wow you could really do that Kagome , I would be able to fight and help you on this quest. That would be cool! Yeah I think that it would be easier for you and me if I was older." Shippo looked up at his mother with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Okay then Shippo stand still while I chant the spell and make you older ." Kagome put Shippo down and stood in front of him..

Kagome starts to chant the spell and Shippo starts to grow taller and his tail becomes two tails( for fox demons have three tails when they become an adult) his face becomes more defined and on his forehead a red star ( that his father once wore as the Lord of the Eastern lands).Shippo is a foot shorter then Kagome when the spell is complete.

" Wow Kagome look at me I am tall and I feel more powerful then I thought I would be , I even have the markings of my dear father. Thank you so much for I had forgotten that I was once a prince in my lands , this means so much to me that you would do this for me. You are the best mother a son could ask for!" Shippo gave Kagome a big hug with tears in his eyes.

" Yes Shippo and you are the best son a mother could ask for! I will teach you all that I know so that you can understand the magic that runs through your blood that you have. Your kitsune magic is very powerful and it is leveled with that of the elves you will be a great warrior and prince I have no doubts . But come we must depart for Lorein for the Lady of the Wood awaits for our arrival." Kagome then walked towards their steed, shippo close behind her. " Swift Foot I thank you for allowing us to ride you on our journey you are a very powerful steed and the favor will one day be repaid to you."

So Kagome and Shippo mount Swift Foot and take off to the golden woods of Lorein to meet with Galadreil the Lady of the Woods. They enter the forest with caution and slowly make their way to the center of the city. They are amazed at the site of the city within the trees. The are stopped be the guard and questioned as to their business in the woods.

"Halt who goes there and what business do you have in theses woods?" the guard jumped down from his position in the tree in front of them.

" I am Silimarian and this is the Prince Shippo we are expected by the Lady Galadreil." Kagome bowed her head slightly and looked at the blond haired guard. When the guard looked at them closely and then nodded his head.

" Lady Silimarian and prince Shippo forgive me I will show you the way to the lady's chambers . This way please my name is Haldir and I am the March Warden of these lands." Haldir then led the two travelers into the woods .

"hey Kagome is he an elf ?" whispered Shippo looking around his mother to look closer at the strange guard in front of them..

"Sshh Shippo and yes he is but you must remember to call me by my given name Silimarian for they do not know me as Kagome as you do!" whispered Kagome who was looking forward throughout her conversation with her son.

"Oh sorry Ka - uh - Silimarian I forgot please forgive me, I am just curious is all." Shippo blushed and hid his head in her back.

" Tis alright Shippo just please remember for the next time my son." Kagome replied gently while smiling back at her son.

" My Lady Silimarian why do you call Shippo your son? he looks to be elvish but he is not!" Haldir curiously asked the dark haired elleth behind him.

"That is a very good observation Haldir I call him my son because I adopted him after his family was killed by an evil lord . And no he is not an elf but a Kitsune or Fox Demon. He is the only of his kind in this world. I fear that others will not be as willing to see him for who he is and not what he is. He is brave , kind hearted , and seen more then most at his age for these last few years he has seen more wars and death than I would have liked for him. We both have lost many friends and loved ones to the same evil lord. I dare not speak more of it for the wounds are still fresh for both of us.' Kagome answered back with tears shining in her eyes.

"I am sorry for bringing up painful memories , and for your loss please forgive me, my lady and prince, I meant no ill will towards you."

"There is nothing to forgive my dear Haldir for you have seen just as much loss as we , thank you for your kind words. I fear that we will only see more loss before this time is over but however things shall end we will stick together right Shippo!"

" Yes momma , we have been together this far and nothing will stop us from sticking it through again. We will help each through these times of hardship, I only wish that Sango, Miroku , and Kilala could be here to help us but they can not. I shall miss them very much but am happy to be here with you momma. That is all that matters."

" You have much wisdom and courage young Shippo more then I can comprehend for someone of your age." Haldir looked back at the young boy with new respect for him.

"I had to grow up fast when my father was killed I was left to fend for my self before momma found me and took me in and showed me how to live again. If it wasn't for Ka- Silimarian I probably would not be alive right now. She saved me from the Hiten brothers that killed my father. Oops sorry Kagome uh I mean Silimarian." Shippo apologized for telling more then needed to be kown.

" My lady why does he call you Ka Go Me is not your name Silimarian?" Haldir stopped looking back waiting for her to reply.

"Yes Haldir my given name is Silimarian but my friends call me Kagome the name my adoptive parents gave to me when they found me." Kagome looked him in the eye showing the truth on her face.


	2. chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!

But I did think up this story !

' ----' indicates speaking

this indicates thoughts a person is thinking

--------------- indicates scene change

**Chapter revised on 12/17/05**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off last chapter;

"I had to grow up fast when my father was killed I was left to fend for my self before momma found me and took me in and showed me how to live again. If it wasn't for Ka- Silimarian I probably would not be alive right now. She saved me from the Hiten brothers that killed my father. Oops sorry Kagome uh I mean Silimarian." Shippo apologized for telling more then needed to be kown.

" My lady why does he call you Ka Go Me is not your name Silimarian?" Haldir stopped looking back waiting for her to reply.

"Yes Haldir my given name is Silimarian but my friends call me Kagome the name my adoptive parents gave to me when they found me." Kagome looked him in the eye showing the truth on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the trio walked on in silence. Kagome was leading Swift Foot following closely behind Shippo and Haldir as they made their way to the middle of the forest to the city of Lorien. After an hour of walking they saw the Elven City and Kagome stopped in her tracks. Awestruck at the beauty of the trees and homes in them. Realizing that she was falling behind she picked up her pace and came beside Shippo and Haldir. There they were meet by another elf that led Swift Foot to the stables and they continued to follow Haldir. They were led up the top most balcony and waited for the arrival of the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

"This is where I must leave you my Lady Silimarian and Young Shippo" Haldir bowed his head to both then turned to leave.

"Thank you for leading us here Haldir your kindness shall not go with out reward." Kagome nodded her head back to him before watching him turn and leave.

Haldir turnednodded tohis guests then made his way down the stairs . Kagome ans Shippo watched him decend the long fight of stairs before their attention was interupted by a bright light. Both shielded their eyes before looking into the light ,slowly two figures appeared. Two elves a man and a woman both fair haired came to them.

_"Ah my dear Silimarian you have finally returned to us. A day for joy that the long lost daughter of Manwe is returned to her people. Do not worry child your secret is safe with me, for you should not be so forward with your identity. Please allow me to welcome you to my home."_ Lady Galadriellooked upon Kagome with searching eyes before smiling softly at her.

_"My Lady Galadriel it is good to be here among my people once more. I too believe that I should not go by my given name for it is far to dangerous of times to reveal my heritage unless need be. I will go by Kagome as my friends and adoptive family once called me. And thank you for your hospitality."_Lady Galadriel looked up at Kagome in surprise to being answered backin her mind

"Greetings Shippo and Kagome you have traveled far through time and spaceto be here. Rest and enjoy your time here for soon the time to relax will be past and dangers await." Lady Galadriel looked down at the young child with kindness in her eyes.

" Ah my young Shippo you are far brave and wise for your age. Please do not let your heart be troubled for you are now home, you are to be known as Prince Shippo son of Lady Silimarian Princess to the Valar. I see great deeds in the future for you." Galadriel then looked back up to Kagome walking toards her.

"Come I will have a servant show you to your rooms to refresh yourselves.Once you have refreshed and eaten.I willhave a servant escort you to me ,wherewe willthen discuss your plans of travel." Lady Galadriel walked towards the door where an elleth then took the two travelers to a room.

When Kagome and Shippo arrived in their room they saw a bath waiting for each of them along with fresh garments. Both took their time in washing before coming back to the sitting room .Where there was a table with food laid out for them to eat. Both ate their fill of food before they rested for a few hours. Before either one could fall asleep they heard a knock on the door. The same elleth that led them to their room waited outside their door to take them to Galadriel's chambers. For their meeting with the lady to discuss their plans of travel.Kagome and Shippo were greeted by Lady Galadriel with a nod before walking into the room.

"Sit please for we have much to discuss.'' Galadriel gestured towards two chairs placed before her.Waiting for them to get settled before begining her discussion.

"You have been told of the dangers that are now in Middle Earth by Midoriko correct? And you know that if your identity should be revealed and if Sauron found out that you were here he would send out his best men to find you and capture you. For this reason you cannot stay here. There is to be a counsel in Rivendell ina weekstime. I believe that it would be in your best interest to attend this counsel for much will be revealed and prophecies become true!" Lady Galadriel looked at Kagomewaiting forher response.

"Yes I have been told of the great evil that has come to this world and part of a great prophecy that has to do with me. I am well aware of these dangers and agree with you that I am not safe here, for I do not wish to bring trouble to you or your people. I will set out at once for Rivendell in hopes that I will make it there in time for the counsel!" Kagome looked don at Shippo to see that he agreed with her choice. When he nodded his head with determination she then looked back at Galadriel. "Thank you for allowing us to rest here and giving counsel to us. We will depart this afternoon in hopes to make a swift and safe journey."

"My dear you have the strength of your father and the beauty and wisdom of your mother, you are indeed the daughter and Princess of the Valar. I pray that your journey is safe and that the roads are fast. I give to you these gifts in hope that they will aid you in your journey." Galadriel then waved her hand.Two servants carryingseveral itemsentered the room and laid their supplies at their feet.

So Galadriel gave unto Shippo and Kagome two capes. To Shippo she gave a short sword that was inlaid with gold and encrusted with red jems on the handle. And to Kagome she gave a bow made from the wood of the golden trees in Lorien. Along with packs filled with lambas bread and water skins for their journey. And so Kagome and Shippo gave their good byes and mounted Swift Foot and departed for Rivendell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Hey there everyone. I realised that I had several mistakes the first time I wrote this chapter. I hopefully fixed most of them and added a little bit more detail . Many reviewers said that this chapter sounded a bit rushed.I am working on revising the other chapters as well.

Thanks

-Elysia-


	3. chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!

But I did think up this story !

' ----' indicates speaking

this indicates thoughts a person is thinking

--------------- indicates scene change

indicates dreaming

**This chapter revised 12/17/05.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off on the story last chapter;

' My dear you have the strength of your father and the beauty and wisdom of your mother, you are indeed the daughter and Princess of the Valar. I pray that your journey is safe and that the roads are fast. I give to you these gifts in hope that they will aid you in your journey.' Galadriel said.

So Galadriel gave unto Shippo and Kagome two capes. To Shippo she gave a short sword that was inlaid with gold and encrusted with red jems on the handle. And to Kagome she gave a bow made from the wood of the golden trees in Lorien. Along with packs filled with lambas bread and water skins for their journey. And so Kagome and Shippo gave their good byes and mounted Swift Foot and departed for Rivendell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Kagome and Shippo rode off towards Rivendell at a pace only one of the Meares could muster. They did not stop at nightfall or at the break of the next day for they were weary of the dangers they could come upon on their path to Rivendell. Only once did they stop mid-day on the secondto last day of their journey (for they were traveling at great speeds to get to their destination.) to stop to rest. For Swift Foot's sides were heaving and sweat lathered on his flanks and neck. They stopped near a stream to rest, eat, and drink their fill of water from the stream.

"Kagome do you think that we will make it to Rivendell in time for that council? And with out running across any of those orc things?" Shippo asked while looking around the stream for any nearby dangers.Then looking towards his mother when she didn't answer him._I hope that we don't run into any orcs or ring wraiths before we reach Rivendell. I am not looking forward to seeing a battle any time so soon after leaving the feudal era! Oh Kami please let us reach Rivendell unharmed so that Shippo will not have to see anymore bloodshed before he has too._Kgome was brought out of her musings by Shipos hand going back and forth in front of her face.

Huh? Shippo, oh yes I think that we are making good time thanks to Swift Foot here. And I pray that we will have the luck to not see an orc any time in the near future. But ease your mind my son we actually should make it to Rivendell before sunset tomorrow. There I will teach you how to master your sword and teach you more Kitsune magic." Kagome then walked over to the Meares petting his neck.

"Swift Foot my friend are you ready to depart?" The horse bobbed his elegantly shaped head up and down._"Yes my lady I am well rested thank you for the breather, I can bear you and your son once more with out a falter in my stride."_ Swift Foot repliedback to Kagome's mind ( Swift Foot is one of the Meares and in my story he can telepathically speak to elves if he chooses too!)

"Well then Shippo let us leave so that we may see Rivendell beforetomorrows sunset. I would like to see the beauty I have heard of in this city." Kagome then mounted and helped Shippo mount up in front of her.

"Sure thing momma, do you think I can rest my head back on you and sleep a bit before we reach there? I am a bit tired." Shippo yawned and laid back so that his head was resting on her chest.

"Yes my son you can rest I am sure that once we reach Rivendell you will be more able to sleep away your aches but I will have to do for now. Lay back and sleep my son for when you awake next we will be closer toRivendell." Kagome re-adjusted her grip on the reins. so that her arms were on either side of her son to keep him from falling while he slept.

So Kagome and Shippo rode off again in hopes that they would reach their destination with out harm and in time before the next sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was resting above the hills of Rivendell when a horse and two riders appeared before the gates of Rivendell. A young boy who looked to be not an elf or human but some sort of fox. And a young elleth who appeared no more then a few hundred years of age. They rode on a magnificent silver gray stallion that looked like one of the great Meares. The stallion appeared to have been rode hard for signs of a fast ride were present, lathered flanks, neck ,and heaving sides. The riders looked no worse for wear both weary from travel and no real rest. The young elleth was slumped forward onto the young boy in front of her. Blood was seen from on the elleth's arm and an arrow shaft was present sticking out of her shoulder. The guards immediately came forward and caught the elleth before she fell off the horse.

"Quickly go and send for Lord Elrond , tell him that a young elleth has arrived injured and unconscious . I will take her to the healing hall, send some one for the child and horse." theblonde hairedguard then motioned another guard over to carry the child . While two others tried to calm the horse down. He made his way quickly to the Healing Halls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord Elrond , please forgive my intrusion but Glorfindel sent me to tell you that two riders have come . A young elleth and a boy both unconscious, the young elleth is injured and needs your assistance." Eglath ( the second guard from the gate) reported quickly before waiting for his instructions.

"Thank you Eglath I will be there in a moment tell Glorfindel to ready myhealing herbs."

Lord Elrond then got up from his desk and walked out of his study towards the Healing halls._ A young elleth and boy riding unescorted in these times, what could have provoked such a ride? I must hurry to see what I can do to heal this young stranger._

So Elrond made his way to the healing halls to heal the two unconscious travelers. Little did he know that when he gets there he will have the surprise of his life. For he will remember of a tale that he long forgot of , and put aside as mere myth, was about to become a reality. When he entered the room of the healing hall he first glanced at the young boy, but he appeared to not be human nor elf kind. He checked over the child to find no injuries so he moved on to the young elleth. When he saw her he stopped mid stride and held his breath. This was no ordinary elf for she had raven black hairthat it almost appeared to bebluewith silver streaks running through it. She had the Fea of the Valar but looked no older then 500 years of age. He slowly made his way to her bed and started to check her injury._How is this possible , there have been none of the Valar residing in all of Middle Earth that I did not know about! Who is this beautiful elleth? And why did she come here. _Elrond continued to check her for any other injuries before cleaning and dresing her wound He looked up and met the eyes of his old friend who came in after him.

"She wears the clothing of the woods of Lorien but I have never seen her before in all of my life. Did you see which direction she rode from Glorfindel? Was it from Lorien?" Elrond studied the elleth as he questioned Glorfindel.

"Yes Elrond the horse or should I say the Meares she rode came from the direction of Lorien, from the looks of the horse it was ridden hard for at least two days none stop." Glorfindel answered while looking at the two travelers.

"She has been shot by an orc arrowbut there is no poison, she should awake by the morning. Hopefully then she will be able to answer our questions as to where and why she rode to Rivendell in such haste and with a child that is of neither the race of elves or men!" Elrond then went over to his friend . They both walked out of the room together pondering over their guests and whaat brought them there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while Kagome was dreaming of her first encounter of orcs that landed her unconscious and in Rivendell being tended by the Lord Elrond.

"Shippo get down and take the reins I need to have both hands to shot at those ugly creatures" Kagome handed the reins over to her son.Then grabbed her bow and started to shoot with practiced ease. Atthe vile orcs that were chasing them.

"Okay momma, but how did they manage to catch us off guard?" Shippo said while grabbing the reins and leaning as far forward as he could. Trying to avoiding being hit by the incoming arrows.

"I don't know but there are too many for us to face alone. Noro lim , Swift Foot , Noro Lim!" (Faster , Swift Foot, Faster!)_There's to many of them and I can't fight all of them my self ! I have to hold off as long as I can until we reach Rivendell._ Kagome continued to shot at the orcs trying to keep her son safe while hoping that they would soon tire of chasing themHer thoughts were interupted by a sharp pain registering in her mind from her arm.

"AHHH.."

_Ah! What was that, oh no an arrow in my arm I have to break it in half.Well here goes _Kagome then grabs the shaft of the arrow and quickly breaks it in half. _owwww! that hurt I can't shot my arrows with only one arm. Now what am I to do. Think girl think...Wait a minute I can create a barrier with my miko powers. Duh Kagome your so stupid you're herefor almost a weekand you already forget your training from Kaede!_

Hold on Shippo we are going to need to speed up and keep down , I need you to try and help me strengthen my barrier so that they cannot get to us while we are riding . Hopefully they will tire of following us and we will reach Rivendell before then." Kagome looked down at her son trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Momma you're hurt you can't use all of your strength to use your barrier you won't be able to heal yourself if you do!" Shippo cried seeing the pain his mother tried to hide in her eyes.

"I know Shippo but right now we don't have a choice, just concentrate and hold my hand, I will take care of the rest." Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and started to concentrate.A blue light was formed from their joined hands. That soon spread outwards to form a barrier that protected them from the arrows.

They rode for many hours concentrating on keeping the barrier strong not realising when they had lost the orcs chasing them. Or that they could drop the barrier. They were too tired to pay attention to the time that had past.

We've been riding for hours I am so weak I don't think that I can make it all the way to Rivendell and hold this barrier up much longer. Poor Shippo already past out from exhaustion , I can't give up ...I.. Have.. to stay... a.. wake...

( Kagome slipped into darkness , slumped forward on top of Shippo un aware of entering the borders of Rivendell or that her barrier has disappeared.)


	4. chapter 4

Authors note;

Hey there i am still working on my sixth chaptr but in the mean time I am fixing some problems . If anyone would like to be a beta for me I'd really appreciate it . I could use some help.

-Elysia-

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!

But I did think up this story !

' ----' indicates speaking

this indicates thoughts a person is thinking

--------------- indicates scene change

indicates dreaming

**This chapter revised 12/17/05.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off on the story last chapter;

They rode for many hours concentrating on keeping the barrier strong not realising when they had lost the orcs chasing them. Or that they could drop the barrier. They were too tired to pay attention to the time that had past.

We've been riding for hours I am so weak I don't think that I can make it all the way to Rivendell and hold this barrier up much longer. Poor Shippo already past out from exhaustion , I can't give up ...I.. Have.. to stay... a.. wake...

( Kagome slipped into darkness , slumped forward on top of Shippo un aware of entering the borders of Rivendell or that her barrier has disappeared.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was showing it's first signs in Rivendell, sun light was shining through the windows in the healing halls and on to the two beds currently occupied with to stranger to the lands. Slowly one of the figures stirs..._Huh where am I ? Last thing that I remember was that I was helping Kagome with her barrier on our way to Rivendell I must of past out from using to much energy! Speaking of Kagome where is she?_

Shippo slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sees Kagome on the bed beside him and quickly jumps off his bed and onto hers and tries to wake her up.He starts to gently shake her arm mindful of her injury.

"Momma? Kagome, can you hear me ? Wake up please I don't know where we are and I'm scared! Momma you have to wake up!" Shippo starts to cry scared because she hasn't woke up yet.

Oh my arm hurts, where am I ? Shippo ?he's trying to wake me up .Ughh remind me to never run into those ugly orcs again!

Kagome opens her eyes and sees Shippo sitting beside her bed holding one of her hands. Tears slowly pouring down his cheeks.She then looks around the room trying to place where they are._this room looks like a medical room all white and clean I wonder if Swift Foot made it to Rivendell after I passed out? _

"Shippo? honey its okay I'm here and awake. Do you know where we are by chance?" Kagome hugs her son genlty while wiping away his tears.

"Momma your okay thank Kami I was so scared when I woke up in this strange room and you wouldn't wake up! No I don't know where we are I must have passed out before we got here." Shippo sighed before looking down in guilt.Kagome sees her sons' guilt and knows what is running through his head.

Kagome lifts his chin with her fingers and tries to look him in the eye. But Shippo averts his eyes downward .

"It's okay Shippo you have nothing to be guilty about. You did all that I asked and I couldn't be prouder of you." Kagome then waited for him to register what she said. Shippo slowly looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"butmomma I wasn't strong enough to protect you, you got hurt and then I passed out. I should have been stronger!"

" No Shippo , you were verystrong, if you hadn't helped me with the barrier then I could have been injured far worse. You are going to be a great worrior someday my son." Kagome then kissed his forhead and huged him tightly.

"okay momma, so where are we?"

"my first guess as to where we are is Rivendell I feel no evil here so we are safe. How are you feeling well rested? As soon as I finish healing myself we will try to find out where Lord Elrond is so that I may speak with him." Kagome then sits up straight and starts to concentrate on channeling her powers into her uninjured hand. A pinkish glow is surrounding her hand as she places it over her wound.

"Okay momma I'm just glad that you are okay you really scared me there but I'm okay now." Shippo watches as his mother heals herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome and Shippo were talking Lord Elrond and Glorfindel were walking down the halls towards the healing halls to see if there two patients were waking up yet.

"Do you think that they have awoken yet my lord" Glorfindel asks while walking beside his friend, looking up at him watching him think.

"I do believe that they are already awake I think I hear someone stirring in the room. Let us see what our guest's reasons for coming to Rivendell in such haste." Lord Elrond walks to the door and opens it.

Just as Glorfindel and Elrond were about to open the door Kagome was in the process of healing her arm the rest of the way with her miko powers. Elrond opens the door and sees Kagome healing her arm , and he wonders what she is doing he sees a pinkish glow coming from her hand placed on her injured arm . She looks up as they walk in and immediately stops healing herself and sits there waiting for him to speak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started to concentrate her powers into her uninjured hand and put it over her wound from where the arrow was. Her hand started to give off a pink glow as her miko powers were healing . She was almost finished healing it when the door opened and two elves walked in. One with blonde hair and one with dark hair and a regal air to him and years of knowledge in his eyes. Kagome stopped healing herself and sat there waiting for them to speak giving them the chance to introduce themselves.

"Ah I see that you are both awake , I hope that you slept well? I am Elrond of Rivendell and this is Glorfindel. May I ask what you were just doing if I am not being to bold?" Elrond looks at the elleth curious to know what she was doing.

"My name is Silimarian and this is Shippo my adopted son. I do not mind that you asked my lord I was healing my arm the rest of the way so that it will not hinder me . I am a miko therefore I have powers in purification and healing." Kagome replied waiting to see what other questions he would ask them.

"Lady Silimarian I do not believe I have ever heard of a miko before nor have I met someone with the features Shippo has. He is not an elf , where exactly did you come from and why you were heading to Rivendell in such haste?' Elrond asks while sitting in a chair nearby.Looking at the young child with interest.

"I am a kitsune or fox demon. Heir to the northern lands of my country ,we came from another world to this one." Shippo looks straight into the eyes of the dark haired man, looking at his ears with interest as well. elrond in turn looks to Glorfindel both have a faint hint of disbelief on their faces before turning back to their guests.Kagome sees the look pass between the two and decides to help them understand better.

"What Shippo says is true. I was born here in Middle Earth but fate desided that I had a bigger destiny to fulfill in another world at the time . So I was sent to the world called Earth where Shippo is from. I learned just recently that I am from this world and that I was brought back to fulfill my destiny in this world as well. You see I am as the fates call the protector of the innocent, life ,and peace. I go where I am most needed to vanquish evil where ever it goes. I met Lady Galadriel and she sent me with much haste to represent the Golden Wood in the counsel. Unfortunately we ran in to a large party of orcs and I was injured before I could put up my barrier. Some how we out ran them on Swift Foot and ended up here and I am most thank full for the care we have received while we have been here . Thank you my Lord." Kagome bows her head to them in graditude, Shippo sees this and bows as well.

"Well that certainly is a lot to take in my lady. I will allow you to attend the counsel so that you my find out all that has happened as of recently. These times are grave indeed for great evil stirs once more. I will send word to Lady Galadriel to let her know that you have made it here and that you will be attending the counsel. If you excuse me I must depart and make arrangements for tomorrow I hope that your stay here in Rivendell will be to your liking. Glorfindel could you please show Lady Silimarian and Shippo to their rooms so that they may rest and change into something more comfortable?" Elrond looks to his old friend while getting up from his chair.

''I will see to it immediately that arrangments are made my lord . I will also give them a tour of Rivendell so that they may know where to go for tomorrow." Glorfindel nods his head to his friend and guests before turning to leave.

"I thank you my lords you have been most gracious to us." Kagome nods her head once more at Glorfindel as he exits the room. Elrond makes to leave as well only to be stopped as Kagome walks up to him.

"Oh and Lord Elrond may I be able to meet with you later this evening to discuss a matter with you in private?" Kagome looks up to him trying to convey the importance of this matter in her eyes.Elrond seeing the serious look in her eyes nods his head.

"Of coarse my lady I will send for you later this afternoon when I am free so that me may discuss this matter of yours until then I bid you good day!"

Lord Elrond turned and left the healing halls to return to his study to plan the counsel for the next day, to arrange for the meeting with Kagome, and to send word to the Lady of the Wood that Kagome made it to Rivendell and that she will be attending the counsel.

Glorfindel once finished with the arrangments for their guests stay.Led Kagome and Shippo to their rooms and called some servants to set up baths and to bring new clothing for them to wear and bid them a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note;

Okay that is all for now sorry it took so long to get out there again!

Thank you to those of you out there who reviewed !

I would just like to make a few comments on some things you talked about in your reviews. First of yes I have read all of Tolkein's books and I am going to write the movie version because it is what I felt like it at the time. Second I did not mean for my description of Kagome's change from human to elleth to sound so Barbie-ish didn't mean it but I'm not gonna change it. This is after all _fanfiction!_ Which means that pretty much anything can go but thank you all for the reviews I really loved them even those that were a bit rough but hey it's a free country and everyone is entitled to their opinions! Man I love being an American this is the only place where you can speak your mind and write what you want.

Any hoo well thanks to those of you who reviewed and I hope to receive a few more good or bad or flames I'll take anything. See later!


	5. chapter 5

Author's note:

Hi there again everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I updated last. Trying to keep sane and finding a new job and writing is no fun task!!! I hope you will like the new chapter let me know what you think. Ohh and tell me who the pairings should be?!

Elrond/Kagome

Legolas/ Kagome 1 vote so far

Glorfindel/Kagome

????/ Kagome

Let me know the sooner I get votes the easier it is to finish this so I know which way to swing with this story!! It is just waiting for the romance part to be sorted out and I can write it faster.... well tootles for now.

--lysia--

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!!

But I did think up this story !!!!

' ----' indicates speaking

this indicates thoughts a person is thinking

--------------- indicates scene change

indicates dreaming

'_this indicates speaking in Japanese'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off on the story last chapter;

Lord Elrond turned and left the healing halls to return to his study. To plan the counsel for the next day and to arrange for the meeting with Kagome. As well to send word to the Lady of the Wood that Kagome made it to Rivendell and that she will be attending the counsel.

Glorfindel led Kagome and Shippo to their rooms and called some servant to set up baths and to bring new clothing for them to wear and bid them a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome and Shippo started to follow Glorfindel to their rooms. When they arrived he bid them good night and left them to get settled in. Kagome looked at the room and noticed that it was very beautiful. Shippo just ran and jumped onto the massive bed that was in the middle of the room. He quickly changed back into his fox form and fell asleep curled up into a ball on one of the pillows. Kagome just looked over at her son and smiled a small smile.

Well he sure seems to adjust to things quite quickly .As if I could fall asleep like that. I have too much to think about right now! Oh how I miss Sango and Miroku. I don't know if I can do this again. It's too soon after seeing so much death and destruction. How can evil be so ugly? When will people learn that nothing is ever solved by wars and fighting? Not only do they destroy people's lives but they also destroy the things they need to survive. The land is pillaged and burned and crops ruined. It takes years for the soil to become fertile enough to sustain enough for crops. People and livestock will starve because war destroyed their manner of well being. All for some political gain of one person or anothers. It makes me sick to think of it!

Kagome starts to pace back in forth before deciding to walk out onto the balcony of her room. She sits on top of the railing and looks up at the stars and sighs. She looks back up to the night sky and the moon reflects onto her leaving her with a soft glow. Kagome then starts to softly cry leaving silver trails of tears down her cheeks in the moonlight.

It's so beautiful here, it is so hard to believe that one-day this will all be gone and no one will remember it. Men will slowly forget about elves and all that was good at one time. It will just become some fairy tale that mothers tell to the children before they go to bed. I wish that this war was not coming to this world. If I can help save what is left of this, then it is worth it though. I will not stand by idle and let evil turn everything once green and living into a black and dead wasteland. I must try and explain the seriousness of this to Elrond in the morning. Hopefully he will listen and we can prevent that future. I also have the issue of my true heritage that needs to be dealt with. Well I better get off to bed if I'm to get up in the morning.

Kagome then wipes her eyes and goes back into her room. She looks in the nearest dresser to find a nightgown. She quickly changes and slides into bed and slowly drifts off into a light sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning slowly starts to come around. Bright light starts to shine through the curtains around Kagome's bed. Kagome slowly turns over and pulls her pillow over her head to try and avoid the rays of sunlight shining on her. After a few minutes she grunts and throws the pillow off her and starts to get out of bed. Once up she notices that there is a dress laid out for her on the chair next to her bed. Along with some slippers and basin of water and towels. Looking around she finds the bathroom and sees a bath already drawn up. She grabs the dress and goes back into the other room and takes a nice long bath. Afterwards she dries her hair and wakes up Shippo.

' Shippo ..Shippo come on hun its time to get up. We have a little bit of time yet before breakfast so get up.' Kagome shakes the little fox some more until he slowly stretches and yawns in a very feline way.

'Come on Shippo unless you want to be late to eat!' Shippo then gets up and changes back into his humanoid form.

'Alright 'gome I'm up where's breakfast at again?' Shippo asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

' First off you need to wash up then we can head to the dining hall. That is if we don't get lost trying to find it.' Kagome tells him while she sits down on the chair next to the bed and waits for Shippo to wash.

A knock is heard on their door, as Shippo is just finishing up getting ready. Kagome goes to answer the door. She is greeted by Glorfindel, who was waiting outside their room.

'I came to escort you the dining hall for breakfast this morning my lady since I did not have time to give you the tour yet of Rivendell. I hope that you slept well?' Glorfindel asks while waiting for them to accompany him.

'Yes quite well my lord Shippo was just finishing getting ready. Do you know when Lord Elrond was going to have our meeting today before the counsel?' Kagome asks.

' I believe it will be after we eat my lady if you will just follow me to the dining hall we will meet him there.' With that said Glorfindel turned and started to lead them to the dining hall where they will be eating.

They come across two large doors that are open inside they see many tables. With many elves seated waiting for their meal to be served. They are lead to the front table where Lord Elrond and two other dark haired elves are seated. As they near the table they all stand as Kagome goes to sit in the chair Glorfindel pulled out for her. Shippo sits next to her and they wait for the meal to be served.

' Good morning Lady Silimarian I hope that you slept well .You too young Lord Shippo I hope that you found everything to your liking.' Elrond asks them as they all get settled in at the table.

'Yes my Lord Elrond we slept well and found everything to our liking. It is quite beautiful here from what I saw on my balcony last night.' Kagome replied fighting the blush coming to her cheeks from having so much attention on her.

' Yes the bed was quite comfortable great for jumping on!' Shippo said before realizing he just said that.

' Shippo! I can't believe you just said that!!!' Kagome said

'Sorry Kaa-san but it's true honest !' Shippo said while smiling sheepishly at his mother. He looks up hearing snickering coming from the two dark haired elfs in front of him and grins.

' Tis all right Shippo I would like you to meet my sons Elladan and Elrhoir they seem to be keeping everyone on their toes lately with all their tricks. Maybe you can keep them occupied so that they won't be causing too much of an uprising while your here.' exclaimed Elrond while raising an eyebrow at his still snickering sons.

'Honestly ada you break my heart to hear you say such things about us. We were only trying to liven it up around her a bit.' says one of the dark haired twins grinning with his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

'Just try to stay out of trouble until after the meeting today please Elladan that's all that I ask.' Elrond replies to the son that spoke earlier.

'Tricks you say huh? Such as in pranks? 'cause I know some of the best pranks to pull one time I put Inuyasha......'

'Shippo!!! enough I will not be having you pull pranks while we are here as guests do you hear me! now no more about pranks.' Kagome says breaking Shippo off before he starts to speak more about their old friends.

Kagome looks away trying to hide her sadness from hearing Inuyasha's name but it doesn't go unnoticed by Shippo. He looks down at his hands and sighs.

' I'm sorry Kaa-san I won't do it again . Please don't be sad I know it's still hard to not think about all the others back home.' Shippo says softly so that only they can hear.

'It's okay my son it is still very pain full to think that we won't see them ever again. Even though I know that Inuyasha never loved me. I still loved him and it will take time to heal my heart.' Kagome whispers back my looking down and trying not to cry.

'I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again Kaa-san .Not like that flea bitten mutt did !! I should have hurt him for all the times he hurt you but you wouldn't let me. Well from now on I will make sure that it doesn't happen again .' Shippo says loudly gathering the attention of the others at the table. Kagome quickly gets up from the table and leaves the room. Tears streaming down her face.

'Will she be okay Shippo what happened to make her leave so suddenly?' Elrond asks him looking towards the direction that Kagome left. Hoping that everything will be all right.

' I had to open my big mouth and mention Inuyasha that's all! Now she is sad and I have to try and cheer her up again.' Shippo said sighing and looking off distantly.

'What language was that you two were speaking I have never heard it before?' Elladan asks looking at Shippo.

' It was my native language Japanese only Kaa-san and myself know it here. I hope she won't be mad all day I hate to get in her way when she is. If there is one thing that I've learned is that when Kaa-san is mad you better stay quiet and out of her way!' Shippo says shuddering at thinking of what she was capable of.

' Who was this Inu ya sha you mentioned? Why did she get so sad and upset when you mentioned him?' Elrond asked

' Well he was a hanyou half-human half dog demon. He was our companion and friend until he broke Kaa-san's trust and heart betraying us for his once alive love clay pot bitch Kikyo. Kikyo was dead and brought back by an evil witch by taking mamma's soul. But some how mamma managed to break her spell and get her soul back. Well all but a small part that remained in the lifeless body that is now Kikyo. Kikyo tried to kill Kaa-san several times to steal her soul so she could once again live. But Inuyasha would not believe us when we told him. Before the final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha joined forces with Kikyo so that when we defeated Naraku he could get Kaa-san's soul and give it to her. Kaa-san just sat there and told him to do what he must and let him break her heart. I told her that I wouldn't allow any one to ever hurt her again the way that Inuyasha did. And I plan to keep that promise till the day that I die !' Shippo said while still looking down at his hands.

To have been in love with some one who betrayed you and hurt you like must have been very hard indeed. no wonder I see such sadness and hurt in her eyes when you look at her! I hope that she will men her heart once again and learn to love once more. Elrond thought

' I'm sure that Kaa-san will be fine. More then likely she probable needs to just blow off some steam . She will come around when she is ready. Probable went to find the training fields to practice her archery. Every time she gets mad that's where she goes.' Shippo adds thoughtfully to the group.

' Well now that we have settled that matter lets eat and then find the Lady Silimarian for our meeting.' Elrond said before he began to eat. As did every one else at the table. All lost in their own thoughts on what they had just heard from the young boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Hi everyone I'm going to leave off here for now the next chapter is when Kagome meets Legolas and the counsel meeting takes place. Don't forget to vote on the pairings with Kagome. Let me know what you think. And sorry again for the long awaited review.

Don't forget to push the little blue button on the left hand side.

It really gets so lonely when no one pushes it.

PLease, PLease , PLease don't forget it!!

Okay enough with that see ya around

--lysia--


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone sorry for the very long delay in updates! I really don't have a good excuse and hate trying to give one so please forgive me. I hope you like the new chapter. The next one is already under way in being written! Enjoy, oh and for everyone who reviewed thank you for sticking with me I am terrible at updating in regular intervals. I am working on fixing that.**

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!

But I did think up this story !

' ----' indicates speaking

_this indicates thoughts a person is thinking_

--------------- indicates scene change

**indicates dreaming**

'_this indicates speaking in Japanese'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off on the story last chapter;

_To have been in love with some one who betrayed you and hurt you like must have been very hard indeed. no wonder I see such sadness and hurt in her eyes when you look at her! I hope that she will mend her heart once again and learn to love once more. Elrond thought_

' I'm sure that Kaa-san will be fine. More then likely she probably needs to just blow off some steam . She will come around when she is ready. Probably went to find the training fields to practice her archery. Every time she gets mad that's where she goes.' Shippo adds thoughtfully to the group.

' Well now that we have settled that matter lets eat and then find the Lady Silimarian for our meeting.' Elrond said before he began to eat. As did every one else at the table. All lost in their own thoughts on what they had just heard from the young boy.

Kagome is seen walking off towards her room tears streaming down her face. She enters her room and heads to her bag. Grabs out a pair of leggings and a blue tunic and her leather boots . She walks into the bathing room and changes out of her dress. Then walks out to the chair near her bed and looks at her weapons. She grabs her bow and quiver of arrows and straps them on. Next she takes her katana and ties it around her waist. She then walks out of her room and heads into the direction of the training fields.

_I will no longer let myself be weak anymore. I can not allow my emotions to get the better of me. I know that Shippo means well and that he loves me. I need to get over Inuyasha I no longer love him but his betrayal stills feels like a fresh wound. But that doesn't mean I can't protect myself from letting the same thing happening to me a second time. I will swear off love until I am completely healed of my wounds._

Kagome finds a clearing through some trees and enters them, as she looks around she notices some targets set up on several trees in the distance. She also sees a circle used for sparring of to the side in another clearing.

_Hmm well I guess I found the training grounds guess its time to see how rusty I have become since I came to this world! I hope that no one disturbs me while I practice I really wish to b alone._

Kagome grabs her bow and check the string making sure it does not need to be adjusted. Satisfied with it she grabs an arrow and takes her stance, sights the target and releases the arrow. You hear a thunk and see the vibrations on her bow from the release. Kagome then repeats the action again and again.

_Uggh my aim is off I need to relax my mind and concentrate. Too much thinking is causing me to falter .Okay girl breathe that's it in and out now take your aim and relax. _Thunk_ much better just keep breathing _thunk, thunk, _ah now I've got it not to rusty just a bit sore from that arrow in the arm._

Thunk, Thunk, Kagome is lost in her thoughts while releasing arrow after arrow. Each arrow hitting the target dead center by splitting the arrow before it in half.

Meanwhile a blonde elf is walking towards the training fields with his bow in hand and quiver strapped to his back. You can see a pair of twin long knifes strapped on his back as well . He walks through the clearing and is amazed at the sight before him a rather large crowd is gathered by the archery range and he walks closer to inspect the cause. When he gets there he has to take a second look, for the sight he sees is not a normal sight. A female elf with long black hair that gives of a blue tint in the sun is practicing. The part that is normal is the sound of arrow after arrow being released. But the fact that an elleth is hitting every shot dead center and splitting her arrows on the hardest target set up in the archery range. Gives him pause on who this strange elleth is. For he knows not who else could match his ability in archery.

_I must find out who this stranger is she must have been summoned for the council. I will watch her until I know where she comes from and where she gained such skill with a bow._

The blonde elf then looks around at the crowd and notices the twin sons of Lord Elrond watching and carrying on a small discussion with what appears to be a young boy. He walks up to them and hopes to find some answers that they are sure to know.

"Excuse me Elrohir but perhaps you and your brother can help cure my curiosity? Who is the elleth that amuses you so?" The blonde elf turns to one of the dark haired twins, but it is the child who turns and looks at him before replying.

"That is my kaa-san and she will not be happy to know that she has once again gathered a crowd while she practices! I really wouldn't wish to be the one to bring her attention to this crows when it happens cause it will be a site to see for sure." _I remember when Inuyasha interrupted mama the last time and he was nursing a sore back for a week afterwards and that is saying a lot with his demon healing._

" Ah young Shippo you mentioned that before what could be so bad as to disturb her while she is practicing? Hmm I think that you are just frightened to interrupt you dear mother" One of the dark haired twins replies with an impish grin. _Hmm the young prince is enamored with our Kagome huh? Have to fix this but how…._

" you don't know kaa-san like I do and when this blows up and it will mind you just remember that I warned you first!" Shippo then looks up at the blonde elf before him and notices him looking at his mother in both admiration and something else. _Uh oh I know this look and I hope that mama knows what she will be getting into with this one. Of coarse that is to say that blondie over here will be getting in way over his head. _Shippo starts to snicker which catches the attention of those near him.

"What has caused you such mirth my friend "Elrohir asks while watching his young friend.

" Oh just wondering when one of you is going to stop your blonde friend over there before he does something stupid" Shippo points out to them. They turn around and notice their blonde friend has gone to the target next to Kagome and is readying his bow for a shot.

_Well we'll just have to see how this play out they both think._

Kagome is still concentrating on her practice when she notices she has gathered a crowd. _Uggh will I never be able to practice just once with out bringing attention to myself! What is it that is so damn hard to understand that I am a girl with admirable skills or that I am able to shoot an arrow at all! Grr men are such pigs I swear. _Kagome continues on as if she doesn't notice her spectators or that there is an elf heading in her direction. _ If he says one thing to me it will not be pretty I have no patience for sovanistic men who think I need help. That's it Romeo keep walking don't stop. Damn! He is going to practice, must want to see how I fair next to his skills. Let's play this up a bit._

Kagome stopped shooting and turned to the blonde elf beside her. She gets his attention by watching him site his shot before he releases it to hit dead center. _Why am I not surprised! He actually has talent._ The blonde then looks up at her and smiles before continuing on as if she wasn't standing there. Kagome just sighs before she puts down her bow and leans back on a tree near her to watch the elf shoot shot after shot the same as she did.

_Why is she just standing there watching me . Is she trying to test my nerves or just watching me to see if I match her skills in a bow. Hmm maybe she wishes for a friend to train with._

"Is there something I can help you with my lady?" he asks while still shooting arrows not once turning to look at her while he does so.

" I was wondering when you would ask me seeing as everyone has been watching me practice for almost an hour now! Would you care to spar with me after you are done here. I need a partner to practice with and I am afraid it has been awhile since I have used my sword."

" I would be happy to my lady but on one condition?" the elf then turns to face her with a smile._ I finally get to find out who this mystery elleth is._

" what would that be kind sir?" Kagome eyes him wearily. _Why must everything always come with a price._

"To know the name of the elleth I will be sparring with?" he then puts his bow down and fully faces her.

" then you must return the favor for I wish to name of one who matched my skills in archery and hopefully in the blade as well!" _Whew for a minute there I thought he would be like everyone else and try to take it easy on me. Nope I wonder who he is , and if he is here for the council as well._

"Well my lady my name is Legolas and I am at your beck and call if you wish." He mock bows while taking her hand and give it a kiss._ So I was right she did indeed wish for a friend I will learn all there is to learn about you Kagome. You are indeed special._

" Then my name kind sir is Kagome and please no more of this my lady gibberish for I am no lady and wish to be treated as an equal!" Kagome then grabs his hand and shakes it as a man would and mock bows to him in jest chuckling. _ I believe I have found a kindred spirit it shall be fun learning all there is to know of Legolas. And such a gentleman retrieving my arrows._

" Well then since I am done here and our crowd seems to be leaving would you care to spar away from prying eyes?" Legolas asks her while gathering his arrows from the target and fetching hers as well.

" I would like nothing better then to be away from everyone so I can practice in peace." Kagome puts her bow away and grabs the arrows Legolas hands to her. She nods her head in thanks. Before following him out of the clearing leaving a stunned crowd at what just happened._ Hah that will teach you Shippo for underestimating me and my reactions._

"What just happened here? Kaa-san has never treated anyone nice like that when they interrupted her before.!" Shippo just looks on in disbelief that his mother would be so kind to the blonde elf._ Maybe there is more to that blonde then I thought or maybe mom is trying to show me that she does not always react badly to being interrupted. I am betting on the later._

" Well it appears to me young Shippo that your mother has indeed fooled us all. For she knew we were watching her practice and acted like nothing happened.. Let us leave so that she may continue to practice in peace. Come along Elrohir and Shippo let us find Aragon and plan to make the dwarves time here miserable!" Elladan smirks at his brother and young friend before leading them away from the less crowded archery range and walks towards the main house._ We need to liven it up around here everyone is way to serious right now!_

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think? I am hoping to update the next chapter in a few weeks . Let me know if it was okay please review.**

**Lysia**

**P.S. All the votes for pairing are being counted but I am still taking them before the next chapter is out.**


End file.
